Pet
by youremakingmeloveyou
Summary: He wanted to savor her like his last meal.


**Pet**

_**Mac has been calling to me for a very long time. This is my first attempt at writing him, and my first project in quite a while. I'm taking a bit of a different spin on Mac, but the usual warnings apply. I own nothing but my OC. This piece is going to some dark places along the way so be prepared. **_

_**Enjoy! xx **_

Mac walked lazily from the mouth of the cave to his dilapidated red pick up truck. It had been a long night in the cave, one that had felt more like ten. He was fucking exhausted and starving. He took a pinch from his dull grey tin in his coveralls pocket, rubbed it on his gums, and headed towards town for the Luna Mesa. Walter always gave him a bad ass meal after his cooking binges. It's the fucking least he could do, and Mac was awake enough now to enjoy it.

Mac pulled around to the back of the Luna Mesa and proceeded to take a piss before going in. He gave himself a good shake and slithered out of the top half of his coveralls and tied them around his waist revealing his dingy once white t shirt. He stuck his torso in the window of his truck and pulled out his nearly empty pack of cigarettes from his seat.

Before he could light one up, he heard some loud bass-heavy metal that he recognized as a band that he blasts sometimes while he cooks in the caves. "The fuck?" He mumbled to himself as he followed the sound. Mac peeked around the side of the Luna Mesa and saw a thick dark haired girl emerge from an older black hatchback with stickers covering the back windshield. He licked his bottom lip and watched her wide hips sway back and forth as she walked to the door with effortless sexuality.

He took a huge drag from his cigarette, threw it to the ground, and jumped over the railing around the back entrance and ran inside. His blood was pumping now, hot and wild in his veins. He felt like he was 15 again chasing after that whore Amanda Fisher after she eye fucked him on the school bus. He sure as hell let that bitch have it, almost as good as he was going to give it to this new girl.

Mac hustled until just before he reached the bar, taking a minute to slow his stride and catch his breath. The girl sat herself down in a booth in the corner, and undoubtedly feeling the heat from his intense gaze that he wouldn't let up, she looked up from her menu and met her green eyes with his cobalt ones. She smiled a tiny smile at him and closed her menu. She waved her hand to signal she was ready to order, and Mac stalked over to her, his eyes working her up and down. She looked like a tough bitch with her dark hair, tall black leather boots, and the few tattoos she had on her arms. But the closer Mac got to her, the more he could tell she wasn't as rough as she seemed. She pushed her black rimmed glasses up on her nose with her index finger, and she was blushing bright red under his stare. She bit her bottom lip, which made Mac even more twitchy even though he was sure she was doing it out of nervousness. He could break this girl real fucking good, and it would be beautiful.

Mac slid into the booth across from the mysterious new girl, laid back with his legs spread and his arms stretched out across the back of the seat. "What's a sweet little thing like you doin in this fucking shit hole?" He flashed her his best black toothed grin. She gave it right back, only hers was perfect. "I actually just moved to town. I'm a traveling nurse, and I got a job at the hospital in Gentry." She spoke so softly and almost stuttered. She was painstakingly nervous, and Mac loved every fucking second of it. "Gentry? Then why the fuck you living all the way out here?" She laughed a little and said, "Well, I'm renting a little house on the edge of town so its really not that far for me. And I just like this area. It's quiet and the landscape here is just gorgeous." Mac sharpened his eyes and hardened his hold on hers. "You're gorgeous," he said as moved closer to her, placing his elbows on the table and taking her hands in his. He ran his calloused finger across the tiny spider she had tattooed on her on her inner wrist. This bitch was his. No fucking question about it. She giggled uncomfortably at his attempt at flirting with her. She held out her hand for him to shake and introduced herself. "I'm Carson," she said and cocked her head slightly to the side as if to ask a question. "Mac. I'll be seeing you," he said as he squeezed her hand and walked out of the booth.

Lying down in the rusty bed of his truck, Mac smoked his cigarette and waited for Carson's car to pass by on her way home. "The fuck she been all afternoon," he wondered. "Must be pretty goddamn brave to go runnin' around these fucking soul fucking canyons all by her fucking self." Mac felt himself become jealous over the thought that she might be spending time in the canyons with someone else and not by herself at all. Few things pissed Mac off more than being jealous. He dipped his cigarette in his tin, and the jealousy fell away and his confidence returned.

The sun was setting now, turning the sky a bold orange red. He liked the sunset nearly as much as he liked the darkness. It made the world look like it was on fire and could crackle and fall away at any second. A loud hum passed Mac, bringing him back to the present. He recognized the littered back window and hopped out of the truck bed and into the cab. He followed behind her with his lights turned off. He didn't want to scare her just yet. He just wanted to watch her. He needed to take his time with her and do it right. She was too perfect to fuck up. "Chill the fuck out," he said to himself as he felt his speed pick up and his heart pound. Mac had never felt this drawn to someone, and if he let it show, his eagerness would be the end of it. He wanted to savor her like his last fucking meal.

Mac parked his truck a good distance from Carson's house, and he walked the rest of the way. By the time he caught up, she had gone inside and begun to unpack. He could see everything going on inside because she had all the lights on and no curtains on the windows. She went through boxes of books, movies, and cds and he stood casually outside smoking while he watched her put them away on separate shelves in her living room, occasionally thumbing through pages or dusting off cases.

Carson put on some music and sashayed into her bedroom, singing along. Mac could hear the muffled sound but couldn't make out what it was. He followed her from one end of the house to the other, his hands in the pockets of his coveralls clenched into fists trying to suppress the urge to break something and force his way inside. A lump formed instantaneously in his throat as he stopped by her bedroom window and saw her removing her clothing, slowly and teasingly like she knew he was watching. Mac's fists uncoiled in his pocket, and he grabbed himself through the fabric. He wanted her so damn bad, but it wasn't time yet. He needed time to get everything ready for her. For now, this would have to do.

Carson moved into the bathroom, and Mac could hear the water running. The tiny frosted window in the shower began to fog and cloud his view of her even more. He put his ear to the side of the house, right up against the shower. He heard her feet step in and the curtain close. She started singing, her voice sweet and raspy at the same time. Mac closed his eyes and hung on her every word.

_Stood at the edge of the valley, Looked at the ground below, Oh I was surrounded, Nowhere left to go. _

Mac's hands slipped back into his pockets and found their rhythm around him.

_I felt the wind chime beneath my feet. I felt the earth shake inside me. I'll run forever but I won't get far. Cause if I don't help you, I will starve. _

And with that, Mac came at the mercy of this girl's words. He stood there almost collapsing, his knees shaking and his legs weak, as she finished her song.

_There's a wolf in my heart for you._

The water cut off inside the house as Mac regained his stance and lit up a cigarette. He grabbed another pinch from his stash and started back to his truck. "Poor girl don't know how right her little song is." He whispered to himself, not trying to stifle his grin. "She can run but she ain't gonna get away from me."


End file.
